One of the Stranger Weeks of Townsville
by FairyTitanPowerpuff4699
Summary: Buttercup's kids accidentally come back to the past from the future. The PPG are fine with it, but there's one thing Blossom and Bubbles are willing to interrogate two 11 year old boys and a 7 year old girl to find out: Who's the Father! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Day One

So, what if Buttercup's kids from the future accidentally came back in time using a time machine called the Way-Back (Theivery! Credits to Mr. Peabody and Sherman) that Blossom created and met the girls. They refuse to tell them who the father is, which Blossom and Bubbles are stressing about 'cause they can't interrogate him. So, First story, Flamers shall have hellfire rained down upon them, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, oh yeah! I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Way-back, I just own my OCs (BC's kids) and my own ideas! So, leggo! Sorry but this has to be really short. I'M SO HORRIBLE TO DO THIS TO YOU! But seriously, sorry, I'll try to make it longer next time. Also, I don't own Pokemon. Which I will probably use a lot in my stories. Cornelius, my co-writer/pet Unicorn, loves reviews. Hint, Hint.

Yours not-quite-truly,

Fairy

* * *

><p>Day one: A disturbance.<p>

Narrator POV

It was a quiet day in the city of Townsville, where the superhero triplets the Powerpuff Girls reside! But, oh, what's this? Here we see the elusive Bubbles in her natural habitat, the Utonium household, stalking her prey. What is her prey, you ask? The equally elusive Buttercup! Bubbles is trying to get Buttercup to wear a dress she made for her. Obviously, this ain't gonna end well. Suddenly, Bubbles tackles Buttercup, trying to force the dress over her head. "JUST PUT ON THE STUPID DRESS!" The blonde, pigtailed, light blue eyed super heroine screamed at her sister, trying to hold her down with one hand and putting the dress on with the other, which obviously wasn't working out too well. She was wearing a blue T-shirt with the logo for a fashion designer on it, white jeans, and light blue high tops. "NEVER!" the blackette, shoulder length haired, light green eyed fellow super heroine shouted back to her sister irritably as she tried to squirm out of her sister's iron grasp. She was wearing a shirt with a unicorn related picture on it (Look at profile pic.), black capris, and light green high tops. "BUTTERCUP, JUST PUT ON THE FRIGGIN DRESS! DO AS I SAY, WOMAN! YOU OWE ME!" Bubbles yelled at her sister. Buttercup remembered that she did, in fact, owe Bubbles for doing her Spanish homework last week, getting her an A+. Buttercup stopped struggling, greatly surprising Bubbles and causing her to fall over backwards. "Really?" Bubbles peeped, getting her message. Buttercup sighed her reply, which meant yes. Bubbles squealed with glee, causing Buttercup's hands to fly to her ears and wince. But just as Bubbles was leading (Dragging) Buttercup to Bubbles's little sewing room (Buttercup's certain doom), there was a great explosion in Townsville Park. They both ran to the window and nodded at each other, thinking the RowdyRuff Boys were responsible for this, and flew to the park, trailing light green and blue behind them. But quickly we see Buttercup fly back to take her cupcakes out of the oven, then grabbed her little Pokemon Zorua, just in case she needed back up.

Meanwhile, with Blossom…

"Uuuugggggghhhhhhhh!" a red-headed, pink eyed super heroine with a bright red bow sitting on top of her head wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and pink high tops, groaned as she slumped against a tree. She had just been berated (?) all day by Princess and her minions, and was tired as the living dead. Now, she was late to get home, since her Debate Club meeting had been cut short, so the bus wasn't there yet, so she had to walk because the citizens of Townsville immediately thought something was wrong and tried to evacuate the city in a disorderly but intended to be orderly fashion when they saw the light green, light blue, and pink streaks of light in the sky. And now her sisters were probably tearing each other apart and wondering where she was. And worst of all… and worst of all… she had stepped in a puddle! She frowned and tried to regain her calm when suddenly, she heard an explosion coming from Townsville Park. She immediately did a pretty comical double-take and flew to the park, thinking only the RowdyRuff Boys, the girls' evil male counterparts, could be responsible for this. _"What a disruption." _our lone super heroine at this current moment thought, very miffed (A/N: means annoyed) and flew toward the park to see what awaited her. And it was indeed a disruption, a troublesome incident. Or, as you would say, a disturbance.


	2. Still Day One

Hi everyone out there! I just got three reviews on my first story on the first chapter! All positive! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed or favorited my story. My updates might be uber short, 'cause I sometimes get writers's block. Well, I will try to update my story as soon as I possibly can, but I got stupid homework that's supposed to make me smart. Cornelius loves reviews, hint hint. FYI: Zorua is a type of Pokemon that kinda looks like a small, fluffy, mostly black anime fox. The PPG are 16 in this story and the RRB are 17. I'm including my four OCs in this chapter. Okay-kay? Cool. So the usual deal, If you flame my story I will have my pet Unicorn Cornelius come and eat your money. So watch it, pal!

Yours not-quite-truly,

Fairy

* * *

><p>Still Day One: Kids?!<p>

Ah, back where we left off.

With the PowerPuff Girls...

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted simultaneously when they saw their third super heroine sister waving at them from across the park. The red-head ran over to her sisters and came to rest in front of them. The blonde and the blackette greeted their sister while Zorua yipped his greeting from inside Buttercup's messenger bag. Suddenly, a chestnut haired girl with hazel eyes wearing a black, gray, and white themed outfit stepped out of the shadows of a nearby oak tree. "Guys, there is this giant crater over there." the girl, named Pepper Johanson, said with wide eyes as she pointed to what was, indeed, a giant crater just beyond the swings. "And we didn't notice that before, how?" Buttercup asked with a sidelong glance at her sisters. Bubbles shrugged while Blossom suggested that they go check it out. Zorua scurried ahead of them while Buttercup jogged to keep up with him. The last three girls walked leisurely behind them. "Guys." Buttercup called from the crater. "You really need to see this." She called to them. The three girls exchanged a look and jogged to the crater to stand beside Buttercup. For a minute or two, four 16 year old girls plus one dark-type Pokemon just kept staring at the bright red object buried deep within the crater. It resembled a bright red giant golfball. Suddenly, a door appeared on the side of the object. Three children walked out. Two little boys stood on opposite sides of the little girl. The boys seemed to be about eleven and had black shaggy hair and light green eyes, while the little girl seemed about seven and looked pretty much like her supposed brothers. She had hair just a tad lighter than the boys, but her eyes were just a shade darker. She smiled up at Buttercup adorably, then she started whispering with her brothers. "Really?" was all the teenagers could hear. Suddenly, floating in the air above the crater were three boys who seriously looked like punks. The girls plus one Pokemon growled at the three boys. The first had red hair to his mid-back tied back in a low ponytail with a backwards crimson red baseball hat, the second had spiked up black hair, and the third had blonde hair in kind of a spiky wings haircut. They seemed to be observing the damage the object did, which was a lot. Then, they broke out into applause. "Very nice, well done!" The boy with red hair exclaimed in a horrible British accent. These boys were the RowdyRuff Boys. The first was Brick, the second was Butch, and the third was Boomer. Butch noticed Buttercup. He smiled slyly (?) at her while Zorua growled a warning at the spiky haired boy. "'Sup Butterbabe?" Butch said with a flirtatious look on his face. Which earned him a light green hightop hitting him in the face. "GAH! YOU BATCH!" Butch yelled in pain as he clutched his face. "Baka." Buttercup said emotionless. The mystery children laughed hysterically at this little episode while Boomer fell over in the air laughing. Brick looked curiously at the kids. "Who's are those?" He asked Blossom, pointing at the kids. "Umm-" Blossom started, but was cut off by the boy standing to the right of the little girl. "I'm Brendan, and this is my brother Brandon." the boy on the right, apparently Brendan, said as he gestured to the boy standing on the left side of the little girl. The little girl tugged on the hem of Brendan's shirt and she coughed. "And this is Bethany, our little sister." Brendan added. "And that's our mum!" Brandon said happily, pointing at Buttercup. Bethany had already run up to the rim of the crater and tackled a very surprised Buttercup in a hug with a cry of "Mummy!". "Mummy!?" everyone except for Buttercup repeated in surprise. Even Zorua gave a little disbelieving yip. "Mummy." the children confirmed in unison with little nods of their heads. "Well, I'm okay with all this. But I just have one question: Who's the father?" Pepper asked. Blossom and Bubbles thought about interrogating them later, while the RowdyRuff Boys and Zorua looked on with interest. "Sorry, can't tell you that vital piece of information till we are able to leave. That's just what future mum said to do if we ever met you." Brandon said. All the teens smacked their hands to their foreheads. Zorua even gave a displeased yip. Buttercup had a reaction similar reaction to what Pepper thought she would do. "I...have...kids?!" Buttercup said. And with that, she promptly fainted.


	3. Day Two

Hola people who I do not know! So, looks like my warnings about flamers worked, or people on here who read my story are really nice! So I got positive reviews and it made me super happy! I decided that I should stop being lazy and write my third chapter, since there's a blizzard going on. Well, Cornelius loves reviews (Hint, hint.) and favorites, but if you post flames HELLFIRE SHALL BE RAINED DOWN UPON YOU BY ME, FAIRY! I thought that my Pokemon needed a break from ruining flamers electronic devices. So sit back and enjoy my story! But don't sit too far back or you might fall backwards and that would probably hurt! P.S. GG stands for great grandma.

Yours not quite truly,

Fairy

* * *

><p>Hmm...well it's a beautiful day in- Oh yeah! I have and actual job to do right now. Ahem. Meanwhile at the Utonium household...<p>

Buttercup Utonium woke up to the faces of three certain children looking down at her in concern. She shrieked in surprise. "She's alive!" Brandon said doing a Dr. Frankenstein impression. Bethany frowned at his antics maturely (Girls mature much faster then boys. Or so I heard.) while Brendan smiled nervously at her. She remembered the past day, and yes, she was unconscious till 1:00 p.m. the next day. She also remembered why she had fainted. Buttercup shrieked again and fell onto the floor. But she was still tangled in her sheets, so she fell to the floor a little painfully. Onto her face. Ouch. Buttercup groaned in pain from the floor, where she was currently lying face-down. "Ouch." Buttercup frowned. She soon was able to get up and sit criss-cross-applesauce while facing Bethany, Brendan, and Brandon on the floor next to her bed in her room. The children smiled nervously at her, hoping she didn't faint again. Buttercup realized that she was NOT wearing what she was when she fainted. She was wearing light green pajama bottoms, fuzzy emerald socks, and a white shirt with an orange kitten on it. She looked down at the clothes for a while. "How did I get these clothes on?" Buttercup asked quietly, looking up at the children with a questioning look on her face. "Don't worry mummy. Auntie Bubbles put them on you with a wave of that magic wand she got from GG. Auntie Blossom said that at least you would be comfortable. Auntie Pepper's taking care of Zorua. Uncle Boo-" Bethany started, but was quickly cut off by Brendan recognizing her error. Bethany smacked her hand over her mouth while Brandon put his hands over her mouth on top of hers, smiling nervously. "The Ruffs are in the living room waiting with them!" Brendan said quickly, but it was too late. Buttercup smiled victoriously, knowing that she had gotten a vital piece of information. She ran down stairs into the living room with the kids running after her yelling at her to please not do it. Buttercup obviously ignored them. She left the kids at the bottom of the stairs and ran to her sisters, the Ruffs, and Pepper. Zorua jumped into her arms and yipped happily. Buttercup smiled at her sisters and Pepper, kind of ignoring the boys. Her sisters and Pepper knew immediately that the kids had let something slip. The Ruffs just stood there awkwardly, looking for something to do. "Boomer can't be their father." Buttercup announced, getting the Ruffs attention, Bubbles's look of glee, and her kids' dismay. "Why not?" Bubbles asked, trying not to seem so happy. "Because he's their uncle!" Buttercup announced, smiling. Pepper and Blossom both looked at Bubbles. "Definitely you." they said simultaneously. The children nodded their confirmation in defeat. Boomer and Bubbles blushed. Boomer tried in vain to look anywhere but at Bubbles, while Bubbles just shook her head and laughed. "Well, that crosses Boomer off the list. It could be Brick, Butch, or possibly Mitch. Possibly." Pepper said. Buttercup seemed to be thinking. "Whatcha thinking 'bout Butterbabe?" Butch asked. "First, don't call me Butterbabe you dense,irritating beast of burden. Second, I'm just thinking that if I'm their mother, then I should start acting like it." Buttercup said with a determined nod of her head. That was met with the surprised/confused stares of her sisters, the Ruffs, Pepper, Zorua, and the children. The children were the first to recover. "Really?" Bethany peeped happily while her brothers did an adorable victory dance that involved the moonwalk, the dougie, the cabbage patch, and the running man. "Now, I want you three to go and brush your teeth, wash your hands, get dressed, and come down for chocolate chip pancakes. Blossom, when your finished gaping at my motherly instincts kicking in, please brush Bethany's hair. Thank you! I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." Buttercup said in that motherly tone of voice as she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Everyone in that room, even Zorua, gasped in shock and mentally went "What The Frack?!" while the kids ran upstairs to do what their.._.*snicker*..._mummy had told them to do. Butch was the first to snap out of it. He shook his head and did a pretty comical double-take before following Buttercup into the kitchen. He found her making the pancake mix and pouring the chocolate chips into in. Buttercup frowned at him as he entered what the Utoniums refer to as Her Domain. "May I help you?" She asked him in annoyance as she poured the mix from the bowl into big-ish circles in the frying pan. "What was that?" Butch asked her in wonder. Buttercup flipped the pancakes in the pan. "What was what?" Buttercup asked him, not looking away from the pancakes, the bacon, the ham, and the scrambled eggs she was cooking at the same time. "What was that back there, with all the mother stuff?!" Butch asked, still very shocked. The others had eventually gotten over the shock of Buttercup acting motherly and had come into the kitchen. "That was me acting how I should've been acting this whole time. Like a mother." she answered him quickly. The children came down into the kitchen just before breakfast was done. Brendan and Brandon's hair looked shaggy, but also like it had been combed through a couple times. Brandon was wearing kelly green sketchers, black cargo shorts, and a lime green T-shirt. Brendan was wearing the same pair of sketchers, dark blue jeans, and an emerald green T-shirt with GreenDay on it. Bethany was wearing black and white high tops that stopped halfway up her shin, black leggings, a yellow sparkly tutu, yellow fingerless gloves, and a shamrock green T-shirt with hearts on it. Her hair looked like it was fighting a war with the other half of it. In other words, it was a complete and utter mess. Blossom easily brushed the snarls and the tangles out of Bethany's hair and put her waist length hair into a braid down her back. She contemplated it before putting a light green bow hair clip on the left side of her head. She sat down and they all started to eat breakfast. The girls got a few (27) calls from the Mayor about robberies and monster attacks. Pepper and the Ruffs just stood off on the sidelines cheering unhelpfully. Soon, it was about 5:00 p.m. and the girls and the boys went their separate ways to their homes. Pepper was sleeping over the Utonium house tonight, so she just went with them. Brendan walked along texting their actual mother in the future what happened. Cell service to different time periods and dimensions was amazing! Who knew? Brandon piggybacked Bethany home, while she felt like she was forgetting something. It immediately came back to her. "I remember now. We came here because we need your help! Well, we actually kinda crashed here, but still! There's this guy chasing us 'cause he wants the WayBack and the Chemical X that's running through our blood. He'll stop at nothing! And he's a very bad man who's impolite." Bethany promptly stated. "Great." Pepper said sarcastically. "Fine and dandy." Blossom said sarcastically. "That's bad!" Bubbles said with concern. "Would that bad man happen to be the one standing in front of us right now?" Buttercup asked, not are she wanted to know the answer. "Shoot." was the only thing the kids said.


End file.
